Fiery Inkheart
by SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters RATING: "T" to be safe. First Inkheart story! Meggie and Farid story is placed in Inkdeath. Farid tries to win Meggie back after he forgets her. I'm trying to redo this story, so fav/alert it and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Farid knew that he had messed up. He knew it bad. _Poor Meggie! _He thought. _We had something special and I killed it when Dustfinger came back. She must hate me! _Farid was disgusted with himself. Oh! He needed to make it up to her! Farid stared sullenly down in to his hands. He brought them close to his mouth and whispered a few fire words to them. A fire suddenly licked up, wanting to help him. They seemed to sense how upset he was, and wanted to make him feel better. He knew a new trick that Dustfinger had taught him, and wanted to try it. He mingled Meggie's name in with some fire words, and suddenly a fire picture sprang up in his hands. It was a perfect miniscule version of Meggie, right there in his hands. She glared up at him, and then turned her head away, nose turned up. Ugh! Even fire versions of Meggie were upset with him! He lulled the fire to sleep with a few more fire words, and looked up. He was standing in the alley behind Orpheus's deserted house. Orpheus was gone with the Adderhead, so Ombra was safe… for now. Farid walked around the corner to the grand stable where Orpheus kept his horses. The stable boy had gone home by now, and Farid would be free to take his favorite horse for a little ride. He had taken a liking for this horse when he first laid eyes on it. Its fair coat was the exact same shade as Meggie's hair was. He walked over to it. He grabbed a bridle and saddle from the pegs on the wall and saddled the horse up. He walked it out to the front yard and mounted it. He snapped the reins against the horses back and off it went. He raced past the guards who were too drunk to notice him quickly go through the shadows. The city of Ombra flashed by him as he rode, quiet and getting ready to sleep. He burst out of the gates in to open countryside. He knew the path to the robbers' cave well; he had ridden it many times. He urged the horse faster, now very anxious to see Meggie. As he rode, he thought. _What will I say to her? _He wondered. What could one say to the love they had neglected for the past month or so? He had absolutely forgotten Meggie when Dustfinger had returned from the dead. His idol! But his idol, any idol, paled in comparison to his love: Meggie. And in his absence, that fool, _Doria_, had taken his place! He knew that Doria didn't love Meggie half as much as he did. Doria only wanted her for the exotic air, the very close relationship to the Bluejay, her father. Farid wanted every part of her, bad or good. And there were very few bad parts about her. Farid wanted the hair that fluttered lightly in the breeze to be his. He wanted the light, delicate hands that used to touch him so gently to belong to him. Oh! He wanted every single existing part of her so badly! He pressed the horse ever faster, his longing for Meggie now an ache in his chest, right in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meggie's POV**

I was sitting on the deerskin that was supposed to be my bed. I sighed, and thought of my bed back at Elinor's house. Nice, big, and fluffy! I clearly remembered the day Elinor and I, along with Resa, had gone shopping for those huge down pillows that covered my bed. Mmmmm! They had been so soft! The deerskin had nothing on those pillows! I curled myself in to an upright ball and loosely wrapped my arms around my legs. I paused for a moment, and saw that everyone else was deeply asleep. I knew I should be getting to sleep. It was already 11:00. I was lonely, and had nothing but this deerskin for company. I finally decided to let myself think those forbidden thoughts. The ones about Farid. I fight them in the day when I'm around people, and at night I'm usually too scared to allow myself to think about him. But tonight I feel different. Like there won't be any pain if I think about him. I hope the feeling's right, because I can't bear to face the pain otherwise. Oh! How he used to touch me! He used to stroke my face so gently, like I was a fragile glass woman. He used to hold my hand, and warm it in his large ones. I could almost hear his voice, calling my name the way he used to when he rode in to the camp. Wait, I could hear his voice. "Meggie!" There it was! Soft, due to the time, but still very clear. I removed my arms from my legs, and stood. I walked to the mouth of the cave, and gasped. There he stood, mounted on his horse the color of my hair. He was even taller now, even sitting down. He had a smile on his face, and quickly dismounted. "Meggie." He said my name carefully, like it might shatter in to a thousand pieces if he said it too loud. "Farid." I said, surprised that he was actually here. It was like my thinking about him had brought him here. He took a step closer, and then stopped. "I was hoping to see you here." He murmured. My surprise quickly melted in to anger. "Where have you _been_?" I said angrily, my voice quivering from the weight of the words. "I wanted you! I missed you so much! But no, _Dustfinger _was more important! All those times you weren't around! How could you have just left me! Is there no heart at all in you? Oh yes, the one that belongs to Dustfinger!" I stopped suddenly, bursting in to tears. "I hoped! I was a fool for doing it, and I still did! I hoped you would come back to me! But you never did!" I was making such a fool of myself, crying my eyes out and shouting these things at him, but I didn't care. All the words I shouted were true. Farid didn't look so happy now. In fact, he looked downright miserable. "I never wanted to lea-" He started. "No! Don't say that! Don't because it isn't true! If you didn't want to leave then you wouldn't have!" I cut him off. Farid stopped. "Okay. You're right." He conceded. This surprised me. I wasn't expecting this agreeing with what I said. "I did want to leave. I wanted to leave with Dustfinger. My idol. But an idol is different from a lover." _Am I really your lover?! _I wanted to shout at him. But I didn't. I didn't because I knew the answer. I was. I always had been.


	3. Author's Note: Review & get real chapter

**okay, you know what? i kinda lost interest in this story. i never really got much in the way of support for this story, but i think that it would be best if i end this here. i dont want to give anyone false hope, saying that i'll try to update. the story wasn't too bad at first, but yeah i lost interest. so maybe, if i have some free time, then i'll try to update it. but dont hold your breath. imma sorry, really i am. i know some of you people do read this story, and then dont review, and really, its the reviews that make me want to continue writing. if i know i have even two readers out there, i'll update just for them. hell, i dedicate chapters for them! (cuz i have no one else to dedicate them to... 0_0) my point is, if you want me to continue this story, and not delete it, then show me the love! dont argue and say i wont update anyways, cuz then i'll just say "two camels in a tiny car!" XD (for those of you who watch raywilliamjohnson on Youtube, haha you get it! if you dont... THEN YOU SHOULD!) anyways, show the love for this story and i'll update again! nothing else to say. peace. over and out.**

**~SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD**


	4. Sorry, another author's note, GOOD NEWS!

Well, I have something to say here. I'm going to redo this story, but after I reread Inkdeath. I was soooo close to redoing it right now, but I realized that it's been a while since I've read it. I was going to add some more stuff in, make it longer and fix the spacing, but I need to refresh my memory of it. This story is now a priority, because I like what I've started here. Also, it had many more hits than I originally thought. It has (as of today, at the moment I'm typing it) 680 hits, which is a lot for me. Yeah, I know, it's sad. I know that I've disappointed with my infrequent updates and sudden stop, but I'm going to finish this story if it kills me (I sincerely hope it doesn't 0_0) So be prepared, because a chapter's coming soon! Oh, and I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer, Katie, for jolting me out of my stupor, and calling attention to the fact that this story was more wanted than I had thought. So a great big cyber cookie to you, and thanks so much :) So I'll update soon (-ish, I'll try, but I have a busy schedule :\) because like I said, I like what I started here. So I'm going to go try to finish my other book so I can begin Inkdeath! Yay! (That book took me forever to read :P, I need all the time I have) Oh, and if you don't review, I may change my mind… Just motivate me, alright?

** My thing here is, I have not had a ton of time to do much of anything FF related. But I have a schedule clearing coming up, so I might be able to work on this. I think I'll work on it in my computer, finish it, and then start posting so there will be regular updates. Alright? Just gimme some time, I will finish this, don't worry,


End file.
